


Haven't I suffered enough?

by Safie



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safie/pseuds/Safie
Summary: Regina thought she had suffered enough. She got hit by a bus! Guess the universe thought differently.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Haven't I suffered enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes, and I'm not sure what I think of it lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

After the whole bus incident, Regina and Janis reconciled. Both apologized, and after a while started being able to call each other friends again.

With this, brought back the feelings Regina had for the brunette.

Regina hyped herself up for two weeks. The gang was going to have dinner together at one of their favorite restaurants before starting senior year. They were all driving separately because of their different schedules for the day, and Regina was planning to ask Janis out after dinner.

Reginas been jittery and bouncing around all day. She gets to the restaurant, everyone is there except for Janis and Cady, the two of them arrive and-

No.

This can’t be happening. 

Because Regina hasn’t suffered enough in this life.

Because of course Janis and Cady are dating.

Regina goes through the meal, faking excitement, saying fake congratulations, fake teasing.

She goes home and has a very real cry.

***

She knows its wrong, but Regina can’t help but hope they break up.

Senior year happens, and they seem to be going strong.

Regina silently hopes that something bad is going on behind the scenes.

That makes her a bad person, doesn’t it?

***

It hurts. It hurts when Janis and Cady move in together during collage.

It hurts when they get a cat together.

It hurts when they move into a house.

It hurts when the get a dog.

It hurts when their 25, and Cady shows up to a reunion wearing a small, sparkly diamond ring.

It hurts whenever Regina sees Cady sitting on Janis’ lap.

It hurts when Regina sees Cady walking down the aisle.  
It hurts when Regina watches them have their first dance. 

It should have been her.

It hurts whenever anyone asks her why she never dates anyone. Because the only one she want is already taken.

They’re 29. Cady shows up with a baby bump.

Regina can’t take this anymore. 

Regina spent her time thinking about Janis and Cadys life. Never her own. Shes had opportunities to do everything shes ever hoped to achieve. But whats the point? 

Regina doesn’t live her life. She lives in a rundown apartment in Illinois that has rats and cockroaches.  
She works at the starbucks down the street, and spends her nights crying.

Regina wakes up to a ping on her phone from the group chat.

Its Cady in a hospital gown, looking tired, holding a tiny baby.

Why does the universe punish her? Hasn’t she suffered enough? 

Regina doesn’t respond, and heads out for the day.

She busy thinking about the life she wished she had, the exact one that Cady is living.

Shes so caught up in her thoughts and so,

Just like last time she didn’t see the bus.

This time, she didn’t get so lucky.

I guess Regina George doesn’t deserve a happy ending.


End file.
